Tłumaczenie The UK Brothers
by Selassia
Summary: Rodzeństwo Zjednoczonych Królestw jest zmuszone(przez szefów, bo kto by się odważył) zamieszkać pod jednym dachem. "Nie jestem już nawet częścią UK czemu też muszę z nimi mieszkać!" "ZAMKNIJ SIĘ IRLANDIO, BO JA TAK POWIEDZIAŁEM". O szaleństwie rozchodzącym się po domu i kłopotach które wywołają bracia, gdy się ich zbierze w jednym miejscu. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. T za autorem.


Witajcie!

Przed wami moje pierwsze tłumaczenie czegoś innego niż artykuł czy literatura klasyczna [bo tłumaczeniem rzeczy tego typu nasza anglistka katowała nas przez bardzo długi czas, za co serdeczniej jej dziękuję]. Przyznam szczerze, że było to dla mnie ogromne wyzwanie, ponieważ potoczny angielski w formie pisanej to mój najgorszy koszmar.  
Co do samego opowiadania - zakochałam się w nim po pierwszych kilku rozdziałach. Tekst jest lekki, przyjemny, absurdalny i wywołuje salwy śmiechu. I właśnie dlatego, że tekst jest lekki zdecydowałam się na LUŹNE TŁUMACZENIE. Serio, niektóre rzeczy po prostu brzmią źle przetłumaczone kropka w kropkę za oryginałem.  
Małe ostrzeżenie:  
Anglia jest nieco out of character. No dobra...BARDZO. Właściwie Arthur niekiedy zachowuje się jak Oliver, ale Oliverem nie jest.  
Północ - Irlandia Północna

Jak zwykle niebetowane. Rating za autorem.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Tytuł oryginału:** THE UK BROTHERS

 **Autor** _:_ IHAVEAPETWALRUS ( _link na moim profilu_ )

 **Status:** kontynuowana ( _na dzisiejszy dzień /25 października 2016/ jest 91 rozdziałów_ )

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest

* * *

Szkocja wszedł do domu Anglii, żeby zaprowadzić go na spotkanie. Był jedynym nieobecnym. Pozostała trójka podążała za nim bez konkretnego powodu.

\- Anglio! Mamy spotkanie! Zapomniałeś?

\- Jestem prawie gotowy! Zamknijcie się! Próbuję się skoncentrować!

\- Anglio otwórz drzwi. Co ty tam do cholery robisz?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wzruszyli ramionami i użyli magii żeby znaleźć się w jego sypialni.

Anglia wpatrywał się w trzy koszule leżące na łóżku i mamrocząc, próbował zdecydować, którą ubrać. Miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od garnituru.

\- Po prostu wybierz jedną!

Anglia wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, po czym odwrócił się w ich stronę.

\- JAK ŚMIALIŚCIE WEJŚĆ DO MOJEJ SYPIALNI! MOGŁEM BYĆ NAGI! JESTEM PÓŁNAGI! NIE MAM KOSZULI! JEŚLI CHCECIE KONTYNUOWAĆ TĘ ROZMOWĘ, LEPIEJ NICH KTOŚ ŚCIĄGNIE SWOJĄ KOSZULĘ, ŻEBYM NIE CZUŁ SIĘ TAK NIEZRĘCZNIE!

\- To nie ma żądnego sensu! – krzyknął Irlandia przez śmiech.

\- NIE TY! – Anglia prychnął gdy Szkocja chciał ściągnąć swoją koszulę. – Za każdym razem gdy widzę cię bez koszuli czuję się zakompleksiony. Walia ściągaj koszule. Mamy podobną budowę.

\- Dobra – powiedział Walia śmiejąc się.

\- Czemu jesteś taki dziwny?

\- Potnę cię, dziwko – zagroził Anglia. Północ trzymał ręce w geście poddania.

\- Anglio, pospiesz się. Musimy spotkać się z naszymi szefami

\- Dobra, po prostu pozwólcie mi wybrać koszulę! – powiedział, po czym znów zaczął się na nie gapić.

\- Anglio, po prostu wybierz jedną.

\- Anglio, to nie jest takie trudne. Wszystkie wyglądają dokładnie tak samo.

\- Anglio, ignorujesz nas?

\- Anglio, słyszysz nas?

\- O nie! On ogłuchł! Szkocjo zrób coś! – drażnił się Irlandia.

Szkot złapał głowę Anglii, ale ten nadal go ignorował

\- Nie martw się, Anglio, naprawię ci uszy – zapewnił, wkręcając swojego palca do środka i na zewnątrz jego ucha.

Anglia zacząć dziko chichotać, próbując się uwolnić. Szkocja tarmosił jego ucho, w końcu przestał i zbliżył do niego swoje usta.

\- Anglio czy teraz mnie słyszysz? – wyszeptał głośno prosto w jego ucho, co sprawiło, że Anglia musiał się odchylić bo ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję.

\- Szkocjo, przestań!

\- ON ZNOWU SŁYSZY! – Północ zapłakał wyrzucając swoje dłonie w górę.

\- Mogę założyć swoją koszulę? Zmarzłem.

-Zamknij się Walio! – krzyknęli jednocześnie.

\- Nienawidzę was.

\- Uwielbiasz mnie, dziwko – Anglia prychnął zakładając koszulę, którą Szkocja podsunął mu przed twarz.

\- Okay, chodźmy już!

Przenieśli się do sali spotkań.

-Anglio jak mogłeś się spóźnić i wstrzymać spotkanie!

\- Ja nigdy się nie spóźniam. Po prostu wasza czwórka była zbyt wcześnie – odpowiedział wyglądając na złego jak sam diabeł.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. – powiedzieli chóralnie, kuląc się.

\- Teraz powiedzcie, czemu musieliśmy tu dzisiaj przyjść?

\- Cóż... – zaczął jeden z nich.

* * *

Jest to wstęp do właściwej historii. W tym miejscu znajdowała się długaśna notka od autora, opisująca naszych kochanych Brytoli, wychodzę z założenia, że to i tak wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Najważniejsza informacja to ta, że postacie są nieco (bardzo) OoC

To nie jest ciągła historia. Po prostu seria zamkniętych historii połączonych tematycznie, chociaż niektóre historie zajmą więcej niż jeden rozdział.

Też macie takie coś, że czytacie w oryginale i jest zajebiste, a jak przetłumaczycie to traci ponad połowę blasku i cudowności? Bo ja tak -,-


End file.
